Forgive Me
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Tate has been waiting years for this. A chance to get back into Violet's life, but it won't be easy. He knows this, but he believes he can win her back. He'll do anything for her, even if it hurts him. All because he cares more about her feelings than his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first Violate fanfic, but I feel it's going to turn out pretty good. I've put a lot of thought into it and tried to make the characters stay in character. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

Violet laid there still and quiet. Her whole room was quiet. No music played, no drawings being made, and she wasn't talking to herself like she usually does.

This was the 8th day she had barely left her room. She only left to go play with Beau for an hour every couple of days. She didn't know why he continued to stay up in that attic. He was dead. He could go anywhere. She thought it was probably because he felt safe up there. Away from the other ghosts who would look at him weird.

Violet loved Beau. He was so sweet and gentle. Yeah he looked different, but he would never hurt someone on purpose. All he wanted to do with his eternity was roll around that little red ball. And it amazed Violet how easily he could be entertained or cheered up. He had a simple 'life', and she was happy he did what he loved and nothing more.

Now a days Violet wished she could be easily pleased with what she had. She no longer had responsibilities, or worries, or troubles, but damn was she bored. She missed school, people, and even just being able to walk across the street! She had nothing to do, no one to hang out with, and it was torture to be laying there.

"Violet?" her mother, Vivien, called as she gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Violet answered back, and her mom came into her room.

"Are you alright honey?" Vivien asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, you don't seem fine. You haven't come to see me, or your father, or Jeffery. You don't eat or anything."

"I'm a ghost I don't need to eat."

"But you love the muffins Constance makes."

"Yeah, but I just haven't felt like eating."

"Sweetie, just tell me what's wrong."

Violet sighed, "I'm just bored, Mom."

"Oh honey, why don't you find something to do? It's a big house there had to be more to explore."

"After eight years, not really."

"Well, then go hang out with the others."

"Three of them tried to kill us, the two gays always fight, the original owners hide all the time, the maids are so depressing, and that ashy family is kind of creepy to look at. Travis would be cool, but you can't have an intellectual conversation with him. Hayden is hates me. And yeah almost everyone else in this house is boring."

"Almost." Her mother said, giving her a look.

"Just say whatever it is." Violet groaned.

"I seem to recall you never got bored with Tate." Vivien raised her eyebrows.

"Really, Mom? Really? You are eve suggesting that? _You_? Of all people."

"I have long stopped holding a grudge against Tate. Yes it was his baby that killed me, but he was only trying to help Nora. And in the end I did get my baby." Vivien smiled.

"Well, I won't forgive him like that. He doesn't deserve it. I don't want to be with him again." Violet crossed her arms and pouted.

"Who said anything about being with him?" Vivien sighed. "Forgiving him doesn't mean he is automatically your boyfriend, not even a friend! He doesn't have to be anything to you."

"Well, he'll want to."

"It's not up to him. He is lucky that you even talked to him. He shouldn't expect you to want to pick up where you two left off."

"I guess, but I don't think I can yet."

"Well, that's fine. Besides you don't have to forgive him to hang out with him."

Violet frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You can just explain to him that you are only spending time with him because you are that bored. You can completely use him, and trust me, he'll let you. He's so serious about just being able to stand in your presence that he'll beg for you to use him."

"So, I just say 'Hey I hate you still, but I'm so bored that I want to hang out with you.'?"

"Pretty much." Violet sat and thought. "You don't have to," Vivien continued, "but you could."

With that Vivien got up and smiled as she closed Violet's door. Violet plopped her head down on the pillows and stared up to the ceiling. Her mom had a point, and it didn't sound too bad, but she wasn't sure about letting Tate near her again. He had some type of power over her. Whenever he would stare at her, which was always, she wanted to go up to him and slap him, but then kiss him so hard. It was completely confusing.

She decided to not think about it much tonight, and just sleep on the idea. While she was leaning towards no, she kind of hoped after tonight it would be a yes.

**So pretty short, but it's just to give you an idea of what is happening in Violet's life. Hope you guys liked the start. Tate will enter next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Violet?"

At the sound of her name being whispered, but almost sounding like a shout in the quiet room, Violet turned her head and looked up. Tate was sitting in a chair at the bottom of her bed, watching her with an intense gaze.

"Tate?" Violet groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk." Tate gave a light smile because she had yet to send him away.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"It'll be quick I swear."

Violet huffed, but she couldn't say no to his pleading eyes right now. She knew she could tell him to go away whenever she wanted, so she decided to give him a minute. She sat up and with a head nod, Tate's body relaxed and he began to explain.

"I was hiding in here all night." he started.

"Well that's creepy." Violet stated emotionless.

"I know, but I'm glad I did. I over heard your talk with your mom."

"You really need to stop stalking me."

"I just want you to know that you can use me. If you want me around just because you have absolutely nothing better to do, and I'm your last option, I'll be totally okay with that. You don't have to forgive me or call me a friend or anything you don't want."

"Well, that's nice to know. I probably won't hang out with you until I'm really desperate. I'm going to do everything I can think of before even considering to call for you, and even then I probably won't."

"I understand." Tate nodded, lowering his head.

"Good. Now get out of my room." Violet ordered before laying back down and covering up with her blanket.

Tate sat for a moment, thinking and watching her, before obliging her and leaving the room.

0000000000

When Violet woke up 2 hours later, she didn't hurry to get started on this new day. She took her time picking out the perfect outfit, applying makeup, and even adding some jewelry. Doing this all in slow motion equaled to about 40 not-so-boring minutes. Violet then made her way down to the kitchen. Constance came over almost everyday with some muffins and coffee. Violet didn't quite enjoy coffee, but she loved the muffins and talking to Constance. They would sit at the kitchen counter and just talk and smoke for hours. Well, at least it used to be hours. Now she was lucky if it was 20 minutes. Now that Constance had a kid to take care of, she didn't have time to sit around and jabber.

So by 10:00 A.M., Violet didn't have much to do. She thought she would go play with Beau maybe three times today, read some of her old books again, and most likely listen to a CD over and over for hours. These were the main activities of Violet's life in the Murder House. She would also have talks with her mom and dad, but she still sort of hated them. Being dead didn't mean her dad hadn't cheated and that her mom didn't give him a second chance. She was still a little sore on how they handled their problems. Maybe if they had divorced, none of this would've happened.

So Violet made her way up the ladder to the attic, where right away a small, red ball was rolled into her hands. She giggled at his excitement and rolled it back before pulling herself up onto the wooden floor. She sat crossed-leg and they began their simple, peaceful game.

0000000000

Playing with Beau had gotten boring as usual, and she was forced to say goodbye to the sweet creature. She hated seeing him to depressed when she left. He knew that know he would be alone again. He wouldn't have anyone to play with or just to sit in his company. Violet wished she could help him, but she didn't know what to do.

She went to her room and turned on her CD player, listening as Rob Zombie blasted through the speakers. She loved his rough, angry voice. It soothed her.

"I like Dragula."

Violet sprang up in surprise and looked at Tate standing awkwardly at the door.

"I thought I told you I'd call if I wanted you." Violet sighed as she flopped back onto her bed.

"Yeah I know, but you seem bored already so I thought I'd offer to hang out with you."

"I'm not bored."

"We could play cards, scrabble, or 20 questions-"

"I don't want to play any games."

"Well how about we just chat or go and walk around or maybe-."

"No, Tate, I don't want to do anything with you."

Tate lowered his head, looking up at her,"You were never planning on call for me, were you?"

"I wasn't going to make it a priority."

"Okay." Tate's eyes caste down.

"You should understand that you aren't my favorite person right now."

"I know." Tate sniffled, starting to cry.

"I think it's better if you just go away."

Tate's face scrunched up as he held back his tears and left quickly.

**Alright everyone I know this chapter is short too, but I promise I'll make the chapters longer. Review please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Tate screamed as he threw the boxes around in the basement. Glass shattered and wood cracked apart. He didn't know or care what was in the boxes, he just wanted to destroy something. He was so frustrated. It had been so many years of being without her and all he did was be good and not cause any problems. He couldn't fathom what it would take to get her back.

"Violet!" he yelled before slamming his head into the cement wall, and sliding to the ground.

His sobs were so loud and broken up as his body craved air. He continuously lifted his head and then let it rush forward to hit the wall again. The pain made him feel as though he was being punished for all the wrong he did, and hoping it would excuse his faults, but he knew it wouldn't. The thought made him start slamming his head into the gray bricks.

"Stop that!"

Tate turned to see Moira. He shook his head and went back to punishing himself. Moira stomped over and dragged him away from the wall.

"No! Stop!" Tate begged.

"This is in no way going to help you or Violet." Moira stated and sat him up against another wall.

"There's nothing I can do." Tate sobbed.

"Well that's no way to think." She said as she wiped his tears away. "Just look at yourself. Snot covered, red faced, watery, irritated eyes, and now a big bump and blood all over your forehead. Do you think this anyway to look when you go to see your love interest?" Moira scolded.

"She doesn't want me around anymore, and I don't know what to do to make her change her mind." Tate told, holding his knees to his body.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, this is not the answer." she said as she cleaned him up.

"What is?"

"She may not want you around, but she can't tell you what to do. If you two happen to be in the same place at the same time, she shouldn't have the right to send you away."

"She'll know I'm following her, and I don't want to annoy her. She already can't stand me."

"Well, then I say to just keep doing what you're doing. But stay hidden and don't tell her you were watching her sleep."

"Well, that won't help me get her to like me again, or forgive me even."

"Well, maybe you need to do more than give her time."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to show her you are a better person. You have to give her reason to forgive you, not just wait for it."

Moira was done fixing him up and stood up to continue her daily work around the house. Tate sat in the corner thinking about what she had said. It was true. He needed to show Violet he deserved her forgiveness. Anything from Violet had to be earned, because it wasn't just something when it came from her. She was special.

0000000000

"I just don't know where things went wrong?" Chad screamed. "I don't understand what I did to make you resent me to much!"

"Really? Are you serious right now?" Patrick scoffed.

"Of course I'm serious, this is a serious topic! But I guess the only thing you take seriously is getting with every guy you can!"

"You two are still arguing about this?" Tate interrupted.

Chad and Patrick turned in shock. Ever sense they planned to steal Vivien's baby, they had never talked to Tate. He was normally gone watching Violet. Now he had shown up in the kitchen during their daily fight.

"Yes we are. All because of you. We would've been able to break this off a long time ago if you hadn't trapped us here forever!" Patrick shouted.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me? You guys don't have to be together just because you died together."

"Well, if we don't have each other we will be alone like every other ghost." Chad scoffed.

"Well, then work your problems out." Tate suggested.

"You don't think we've tried?" Patrick exclaimed. "He just can't get it into his cocky head that he did something wrong!" Patrick turned to Chad.

"Don't you dare blame everything on me!"

"Guys!" Tate cut in. "Screaming isn't going to help. When you yell at someone they get defensive, which makes them scream and then nothing gets solved. You have to have a calm conversation. Not a screaming match."

"This coming from the guy who lost his girlfriend because he didn't talk to her about his past?" Chad chuckled.

"And shoved a fire poker up my ass." Patrick stared daggers at Tate.

"Exactly. So I know how badly not talking can ruin a relationship." Tate explained excitedly.

"Well, we've tried talking, but it all ends the same way." Patrick sighed.

"Well, maybe you guys need a neutral person." Tate said, pulling up a chair. "Take a seat." he motioned to the chairs.

"You?" Chad scoffed.

"Yes. Now sit."

The couple sat down in chairs across from each other and stared at Tate, waiting for him to tell them his plan. He looked between the two and waited, but seeing they were expecting something from him he started.

"Um, Chad, how about you tell Patrick how you feel, and Patrick you are not allowed to say anything until Chad feels he is done. Then Patrick will do the same, and then if anything else needs to be said you can say it, but then I'll give my opinion. Okay?"

Both of the two agreed before Chad took a deep breath. "I'm just hurt for the obvious reason, you cheated on me. But I feel even more upset and angry when you don't have a reason for it, other than blaming me. Plus I've asked for you to stop, but you have never tried to. That is what hurts the most." Chad finished, wiping his watery eyes.

"Well, the reason I did hat was because we just didn't match up. You didn't want to be sexual or intimate in anyway because you put personal wants in front of our relationship. You wanted the house to be perfect and everything to be the way you wanted and it was just impossible to please you. That's why I went looking for men who I felt appreciated me."

After a moment of silence, Tate decided he could speak. "Well, I feel that both of you need to be a little more sensitive to each others wants and wishes. Chad you need to see that Patrick tries to make you happy, and be grateful that he tries." Chad nodded. "And Patrick you need to stop wanting other men. Chad obviously cares about you, and loves you, otherwise he would...have sent you away." Tate swallowed, thinking about Violet.

Chad gave Patrick a look and Pat nodded back. Pat put his hand on Tate's back, reassuring him.

"Thanks buddy. We will try to work through this together." Patrick smiled at Chad, who returned it.

"I'm glad I could help. Maybe you guys just also should spend time doing something you both like. Make some good memories and just remember you don't have to be together."

"We know, but we want to." Chad held his hand to Patrick, who took it.

The two left the kitchen, with Tate sitting there, thinking about Violet again. He had helped one of the many souls he hurt and he hoped that it would help his case with Violet. But even if he didn't, he still liked the fact there were two people who no longer hated him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the early morning when Violet had thought she found a way to keep Beau happy even when she wasn't there. Some boys had been playing with a dodge ball and when it landed on the property their mothers wouldn't let them get it. Violet had retrieved it when no one was looking, thinking Beau would like a new, cooler ball. She cleaned it up and bounced it a few times to make sure it wasn't too flat before she went up into the attic.

Beau was first afraid of the noise it made when it hit the ground, but after watching Violet play with it he warmed up to the idea of using it. And when he bounced it he laughed so hard and clapped excitedly.

Violet and him were bouncing it back and forth when Beau noticed it went higher the hard you threw it down. He went up on his knees and slammed it down on the ground. Violet covered herself as it went over her head and into the back where all the boxes of junk stayed.

"Beau." she laughed, and stood up to go find it.

Violet moved many boxes, trying to find the ball in this maze.

"Here."

Violet looked up to see Tate holding the ball a few feet away from her. She looked over him, wondering what he was doing here. She didn't think he watched her play with Beau, but it made sense. She slowly reached out and took the ball from his large hands.

"Thanks." she whispered, turning away.

"Don't think I was creeping on you. I heard that banging and was worried about Beau." Tate stopped her.

"I understand." Violet nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go now, okay?"

"That's fine." Violet shrugged, sitting back down and tossing the toy to Beau.

Tate nodded weakly and started to step towards the attic door, when Beau clapped, catching his attention. Beau smiled wide and took the ball and threw it to him. Tate smiled, with a little chuckle he tossed it back.

"I gotta go, you have to play with Violet." he told Beau, watching his brother's smile fall.

"Well," Violet look at Tate, "it would be more fun if you played too."

"Really?" Tate asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, besides," Violet glanced at Beau, "I think he really wants you to."

Tate blinked, "Well, I can't say no to my bro."

Beau lit up as Tate took a seat on his bed so they were in a little triangle. He bounced the ball to his brother and then Tate passed it to Violet. They went around and around like that for two hours. They experimented what they could all do with the ball. Little bounces, big bounces, arch tosses, underhand rolls, and all kinds of stuff. Beau was laughing and clapping the whole time.

0000000000

Violet and Tate were walking the halls, talking and laughing about Beau and how happy he was. Both of them loved Beau with all their hearts and it over joyed them to see him so happy. They also felt good because they had shown Beau how the ball would come back if he bounced it against the wall. He was doing that when they left and probably still at it five minutes later.

"I'm glad he liked my gift." Violet smiled, as they reached her room.

"He adores you. You could give him dirt and it'd be like his most prized possession." Tate joked.

"Well, he misses you. You should hang around him more."

"I know, but when I look at him, it pisses me off that he had to die. He didn't deserve to."

"Well, at least he has us to keep him happy." Violet poked Tate in the ribs.

Tate paused. That was the first time in years that she had ever touched him. He stared at where he was poked and then back at Violet. She had a look in her eye that told him something more was there now. He was excited that now they were talking and not about all the shit he had done. It was a start for them.

"Do you want to play a game?" Tate asked.

Violet stared at him and thought. "I'm just going to listen to some music."

"Who?" Tate just wanted to keep talking.

Violet smiled, "Come on in, you can pick who I listen to."

Tate almost started hyperventilating. She hadn't invited him into her room in forever, it was exhilarating. He was so shocked that he hadn't moved and she was already to her CD player. He hurried in and stood directly behind her.

"Who do you think?"

"Papa Roach." Tate stated and handed her the disc.

"Good choice."

"Can I stay and listen, or do you want to be alone?"

"Whatever you want. I don't really care."

"Okay."

Violet laid in the center of her bed, telling Tate she didn't want him there. Tate took a seat in her big, brown, leather chair and waited for the music to blare. When it did he knew they wouldn't be talking much, just listening, but Tate was grateful to have been allowed in her room.

0000000000

When the CD was over they listened to others until it was dark outside. Violet's yawns told Tate it was about time to go. She was still used to sleeping like humans, even if her body didn't need it, it was a habit. He stood up and told her he was going to let her rest. She nodded lazily and turned off her player.

"Thanks for letting me listen." Tate mumbled.

"Thanks for not picking out shitty music." Violet joked.

Tate gave a slight smile before leaving. While he hated going, he thought if he didn't push to stay near her, she wouldn't feel pressured and that would mean she'd feel more comfortable and be willing to have him around more. It was a poor plan, but it was all he had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! i hope you are enjoying the writing but I don't know if you are because I'm not getting any reviews. Please leave a review at least saying if you like! It'd make my day. :)**

Violet was gently shaken awake in the middle of the night. When she peered up she saw the two gays hovering over here. Most if the other ghosts didn't sleep anymore so they would wake you up at all hours of the night because they didn't seem to remember what it was like to be woken up.

"Sorry to wake you Violet, but we were just wondering it you'd be willing to let us borrow your computer?" Chad whispered.

"Why?" Violet groaned.

"Well, we want to watch a movie together." Patrick smiled lovingly at his partner.

"What? You guys aren't fighting?"

"Well, Tate talked to us and said it'd be best to spend quality time together doing something we both enjoy. And a movie date sounded wonderful." Chad giggled.

"Wait," Violet said sitting up, "Tate talked to you guys?"

"Yeah, he helped us better understand each other." Patrick rubbed Chad's back.

"Um, well then I guess you can, but take the solar powered charger. I don't want my computer to die."

Chad and Pat nodded and retrieved all they needed and left Violet to sleep again, but she didn't really sleep. She was up thinking about why Tate had gone to talk to those two. He didn't quite like them and they despised him. How was it he helped them? How was it that they let him help them? Why did he help them?

0000000000

Tate had been hanging out in the attic with Beau all morning. He knew that Violet had started to warm up to him last night, but he wasn't sure she'd enjoy him waking her up or even being in her room without permission. So he decided to marvel at Beau's happiness and peace.

Beau was barely upset when Tate wanted to stop playing, he just turned around and played with the wall as Tate moved to sit on the bed. Beau still would rather play with a person, but was perfectly content with the wall.

Tate was getting so bored. He waited and waited for Violet to come up and visit, or call for him to spend time with her. He waited and waited, but all he heard was the sound of a rubber ball hitting wood slats. Finally...

"Tate?"

Tate flew off the bed and slid across the floor to the opening and peered down at Violet. She looked beautiful, even if she was still in her pajamas and didn't bother to brush her hair yet or put on makeup. He laid there gazing at her pale face. It shined so bright in this dark, gloomy place. He watched her beautiful eyes sparkle and her soft lips move. Move? Shit. He had been too focused on her to hear anything she said.

"What?" Tate shook his head, focusing on her words.

Violet gave a breathy chuckle, "I said I heard about you helping Chad and Patrick. Why did you?"

"Oh um, well,"

Tate wasn't sure how to explain it. If he told her he only did it to look good for her, she may think he was still evil and only faking good. But he could say that it was because she made him want to be a better person. He decided that wasn't the best thing to say, so he went with the best explanation.

"I've hurt a lot of people, and I guess I just wanted to try and make it right with some of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's...cool."

"Thanks. Um do you need me? Like I mean, do you want to hang out now or were you just needing an answer?"

"Well, I just got my laptop back from Chad and since we're talking, I guess if you want we can watch a movie or play a game or something." Violet shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'd like to do something." Tate smiled wide and nodded excitedly.

"Alright, come on." Violet said as she began to walk away.

Tate jumped down from the attic and raced to catch up with his love. He fell into step with her immediately upon reaching her.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Tate asked.

"We can look through what they have and decide." she stated.

"Cool."

Violet had pretty much watched every movie, except for the ones she didn't care to see, so it was ultimately up to Tate. He asked her what genre she preferred, and, like he guessed, she said horror. He scrolled through all the horror movies and decided he liked the look of_ Oculus. _That was one of the few she hadn't watched yet. She thought it looked boring, but boy was she wrong.

Violet had told herself that Tate was okay on her bed as long as they didn't touch, so she made sure they stayed on their own sides. She put a pillow between them and acted as though it was to hold her arm up so she would be comfortable. Tate saw through it, but didn't do anything. He respected that this is what made her feel safe around him, so he let it slide.

Once the movie ended, Violet wanted to keep busy. They decided the play Scrabble like old times. It was hard for Tate to remember those times because they normally brought tears to his eyes. He hated thinking those times were over and could possibly never come back.

"...smolder, smash, old, and older." Violet stated proudly.

"I got all of those," Tate said, wiping that smile away, "and mold."

Violet mentally cursed at herself for not seeing the word within her word. She always lost to him when it came to this game, but he always lost to her when it came to Chess. They would probably play that tomorrow.

"Another game?" Tate lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Violet nodded.

As she watched him shake the little box, she wondered what it was like when she had sent him away. She had never been sent away and she wondered what it felt like. She had really been wanting to talk to him about stuff for a long time and she guessed this was the best time. It would be better for them to get everything out in the open before they started this new relationship of whatever they would call it. So as Tate was about to lift the top, Violet pressed his hand down.

"What, you scared?" Tate teased.

"We need to talk." Violet stated.

Tate pulled his hand away and gave her his full attention. "Okay."

"What does it feel like to be sent away?"

Tate hesitated. "I normally don't feel the being sent away as much as the pain from being sent away."

"I see." Violet looked down at her lap.

"It's like, in a blink, you are just in another part of the house. Nothing special."

"Okay, just wondering."

Violet pulled the top off and started the timer, no longer wanting to talk about the past. It was making her feel bad. She was missing the old times when she thought he could do no wrong to her, at least not like he had.

"Alright, I got face, ace, mine, in, all, that, ill, gain, and case. This was a bad one." Violet moaned.

"...I got...pain,...sin,...and ah..." Tate struggled to get his words out.

Violet frowned and lifted Tate's head. His eyes were full of water, his nose was running, and his face was contorted from him trying to hold it all in. Violet sighed and hurried to get some tissues from her nightstand. She handed them to Tate and he wiped his tears and snot away.

"Tate, why are you crying?" Violet questioned.

"I was thinking about you sending me away and I couldn't stop thinking about it and then I thought about you and how much I love and miss you and...I'm sorry Violet!" Tate's sobs grew louder as he went on. "I've already lied to you in the last 24 hours of you letting me back in."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Violet sighed, shaking her head.

"I didn't help Chad and Patrick because I wanted to, I wanted them to forgive me so you could see that I'm a good guy and then you'd want me back!"

"Oh Tate." Violet sighed as she went to get more tissues. "Stop crying, it's not that big of a deal."

"But I'm lying to you again! I haven't changed at all!" he screamed, pounding his fists on his head.

"Tate, stop that!" she said holding her arms down. "I'm not mad at you Tate. I had the feeling to only did it to prove to me you are good, and now I know you are."

"I did it for selfish reasons, not because I gave a shit!"

"You did it for me. To make it easier for me to forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Tate asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Not yet, but I just need time. I also need you to be able to answer all my questions. I want to know everything Tate. Will you help me understand?"

Tate took a deep breath, calming himself, and wiping a tear away. "I'll do anything you want."

**It's getting dramatic! Reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what do you want to know?"

Tate had taken a few minutes to calm himself down, and Violet had helped him by suggesting they play cards. She told him to tell her when he was ready to talk about everything and he was finally ready.

"On the beach, was it really the meds that made it so you couldn't.. you know?"

"I don't think so. I had only started taking them for a day or two. But even if I wasn't on them, I wouldn't have had sex with you."

"Why not?" Violet asked, placing a card down.

"Because I didn't want our first time to be on a beach. You deserved better than that. Something more romantic and proper. Also it was our first date." Tate drew a card.

"Did you do that with your other girlfriends?"

"No, I fucked them as soon as they wanted it."

"So why not me? Because I was a virgin?" Violet looked up at him.

"No, I took a lot of girls virginities. But you have always been special to me. You are my light, and I didn't know what made you that light so I was scared that things would change if we did something considered impure. And I didn't want to hurt you either. Boy did that back fire."

"What changed? I mean days later you offered it." Violet drew and discarded.

"I knew I loved you, and I felt that as long as I did, you'd always be my light. And you shined so bright after wards. Then I knew that you would always be my light no matter what."

"So I still am?"

"Yep."

There was a silence in the air. Tate knew that she had more questions, but figured she was probably taking time to digest the answers he had already given her. He waited and continued the game in their silence.

"Did you love me from the start?" Violet asked, not looking at him, just the cards.

"No." This made Violet's eyes flash up. "I didn't think of the stuff I thought about once I started liking you. At first all I thought about was getting into bed with you, making you moan and squirm under my body." he paused to look at Violet's face. She didn't seem disgusted. "Now all I think about is holding you and whispering sweet nothing in your ear."

"So, what you told my dad was true?"

"What?"

"I overheard you telling my father that you jerked off to me. Is that true?"

Tate looked down, ashamed. "Yeah."

"Do you still?"

"I can't think about you in that way anymore. When I picture you... I don't see you in sexy outfits. I see you crying and yelling at me." With that Tate laid down his last card, winning.

"Okay." Violet nodded as she placed her losing hand aside.

"So, you've been stuck in this house for almost 25 years. And only about 8 of those years I've been around, how did you keep yourself busy?"

"Well, I played with Beau a lot more. I talked to the not-so-bitter ghosts too. And I have what I call my little treasure chest."

"Treasure chest?"

"Yeah. I um have taken little things most people don't miss and kept them in a secret hiding spot."

"Like what?"

"CD's, books, video games, and toys." Violet waited for more. "Once a family moved in, before their father got a job offer in another city, and they had two little boys. They hired movers, so the night before they left I took a big train set the boy's mom had already packed away. The other boy was a brat, he threw this new, expensive hot wheels track into his closet because it wasn't the color he wanted. I took that too."

"Wow." Violet said, emotionless.

"So I have a lot of thing to build and then play with. I take them apart every time I'm done so I have stuff to do."

"Do you do that with every person?"

"Only if they have something that interests me."

"So did you take something on mine?"

Tate hesitated before answering, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I did, but then I put it back because I felt bad about it."

"What did you take?"

"It wasn't important."

"Bullshit."

"You'll get mad at me!" Tate cried.

"I won't. It's all in the past." Tate stayed quiet. "You said you'd answer all my questions."

Tate took in a deep breath. "I took a bra and underwear set."

"What?!" Violet screamed.

"See I knew you'd be mad!" Tate pulled his head down and rocked back and forth on his butt.

"No, no I'm not mad." she said. "I was just shocked."

"Okay." Tate gulped.

"Tell me the whole story."

Tate swallowed his saliva, as well as his fear and began to explain. "When we first started hanging out, I couldn't help but look at your shoulders whenever your loose clothes fell a bit. I noticed all your bra straps were plain colors. No lace or sexy patterns. So one night I snuck in to your bedroom after you went to bed and went through your drawers. I found you only had one set of sexy under garments. That fuchsia colored bra and thong that had a layer of black lace over it. Oh and it had the cutest little bows." Tate shook his head to get the dirty thoughts away before continuing. "I found it at the bottom and thought it would be a nice to have, but when I turned to leave I saw you, sprawled out on the bed. I thought you looked so sexy and innocent. Then I got the idea that this bra and underwear would be so much better if you had worn them before hand. So I looked through your other matching set and took select few so that you had no pairs, except for your sexy one, and hid them under your bed. The next day I noticed your bra strap had a hint of lace peaking out and I knew you were wearing the one I wanted. I came back that night and stole them off your floor after I put your hidden ones away. I kept it for a few days and then when you asked to go on a real date I felt bad. I now felt a connection to you and having your bra and thong made me feel wrong. So I threw them in the laundry that night."

"Wow. I had no idea." Violet said, astonished.

"That was the point. I was mad at myself for taking them, but I loved that I got you to wear it once."

"Twice." she corrected.

"Twice?" Tate asked, confused.

"I wore it on our date." Violet shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to look sexy when you undressed me, but that didn't happen."

Tate groaned and fell back against her metal foot board. "I can't believe I missed the chance to see you in that."

Violet giggled. "I don't think you missed out on much."

Tate looked at her, with serious eyes. "I missed the lottery."

Violet blushed and scooted closer to him on the ground. She rubbed his arm gently and looked deeply into his eyes. She felt as though she was finally starting to understand Tate's state of mind when all the problems started appearing. He loved her more than anything, anyone, and was constantly trying to protect her and not treat her like everyone else. He thought she was special and wanted her to feel that way. She was beginning to understand why he lied and kept secrets. She was seeing how he looks at the people he loves. He'll do anything for them. Even murder, rape, and other things he hates doing, but he does it for his loved ones, and Violet could understand that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, so i might not update every day like I was because first off my computer is fucked up and also my grandpa recently passed away from cancer so kind of busy right now.**

Violet had gone to sleep thinking about Tate. She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him, or even call him a friend. Sure they had talked and she felt better now that he was being honest with her, but something kept holding her back. As she thought about it more in the early morning, a door opening and slamming made her snap up. She got up from her bed and moved through her bedroom door, seeing Marcy show a family around. Violet had no idea someone was coming to check the place out. She decided to make her bed fast and hide all her things, then stay hidden until they left. She was sure all the ghosts would have a sort of meeting afterwards.

As she stayed hidden in the corner of her room, a girl, about her age walked in and started snooping around. She stood in the center of the room, frozen. Violet was confused why she just paused there. And it really freaked her out when the girl turned to her and it was almost like she was looking at her. The stranger walked backwards and sat on the bed.

"I know you're there. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Violet scoffed and showed herself. "I'm not the one who should be afraid."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know you aren't a bad ghost. Stacy by the way."

"Violet. How could you know that?"

"I'm a medium and I can sense your energy. It's strange but not evil."

"Really?" Violet said, taking a seat in her leather chair.

"Yep. I can feel all the energy of the ghosts. Some are bad, so I won't let my family move in here."

"That's good. We would've scared you out anyway."

"I know." There was a pause before the young woman smiled. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Violet frowned and then looked to the doorway. Tate was standing still and staring at the chick. He was confused like she had been.

"It's okay Tate, she's a medium."

Tate nodded and relaxed. He looked to Violet to assure himself she was safe. She nodded at him and waved him to go away. He sighed, not wanting to, but obeyed, walking away.

"So, not your boyfriend. I'm sorry. I thought because he had a certain energy with him. Love and fear for someone, a little bit of darkness, but not much." Violet stared, knowing that was exactly how Tate felt. "I'm guessing the relationship is complicated. He did something wrong and you are confused on how to go about it. Your confusion hovers above all your other feelings"

"Really" Violet asked, shocked.

"Yes, underneath is love and want for...Tate, right?" Violet nodded. "Yeah you have many bright emotions laying under that thick blanket of pain and confusion. But don't fret, once that confusion is gone that good energy is going to burst out." she smiled.

"I'm not so sure it will ever go away."

Stacy thought for a moment, taking in all Violet's energy. "I had a boyfriend once. He cheated on me, with my best friend. I didn't forgive him for two years. All those years he tried and tried to win my forgiveness and affection back."

"But you didn't give it to him?" Violet guessed.

"No I did. And although I had many doubts, even during our new start, he has been nothing but the perfect boyfriend. He pays no attention to other girls, constantly makes me feel good about myself, listens to me, and tries hard to understand my side of any of our problems. It was scary to let him back in, but it was worth it. Cuz I'll tell ya, if they make one mistake that ruins their lives, but then gets another shot, men don't make that mistake ever again."

"Really?"

"That's been my experience."

"It's just hard."

"I know, and don't push yourself. You need to do it when you feel ready. Like I said once you get rid of your confusion, you'll be able to move on. It's holding you back. Now I gotta get back to the tour, before they think I've gotten attacked by ghosts." Stacy winked before getting up and leaving.

Violet sat and thought about what Stacy had said. She was right. Violet felt held back and now she knew why. She couldn't forgive Tate because she was confused about it. She wasn't sure what confused her, but she had to find out and solve it, because she wanted to be with Tate, and that couldn't happen until she forgave him. As she thought more Tate came back in, with a pained expression.

"Violet?" he whispered.

She shot up and looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What is it, Tate?"

"I heard you and Stacy talking. I think it's best if I leave you alone until you figure stuff out."

"What?" Violet gasped.

"I don't want to be around you if that's what is causing you to be confused."

"Tate, I don't fucking know if it's you confusing me."

"Well if it is then you won't be able to get over it. We can talk when you figure this out."

"Tate, let's be real. You won't be able to stay away. You haven't been able to stay away in 8 years."

"I can if it means helping you."

Violet was so frustrated. "Yeah whatever. I bet you come whining back by tomorrow!"

Tate had anger in his eyes and left in a rush, slamming the door behind him.

0000000000

The next day Violet was expecting Tate to be there when she woke up, but he wasn't. She just scoffed and went to see her parents. As she walked into the kitchen there was a big fight going on between Hayden, Dallas, Bianca, Fiona, Vivien, and Ben. This made her stop and stare. That's when Hayden noticed her.

"Well, I bet you will do anything to keep your other precious baby safe."

Just then Dallas swooped her up and ran her upstairs, screaming and kicking. Ben and Vivien tried to go after her, but Ben was easily held down by Bianca and Fiona, while Vivien was over powered by Hayden considering she was trying to protect the baby. Violet screamed and hollered for Tate, but he wouldn't come to her rescue

Tate was upstairs, trying to drown out her screaming. He said he would leave her alone, but she challenged that he couldn't stay away from her. This was a test he felt and he didn't want to appear weak to her or stupid for believing her little stunt. She continued to scream and scream until he heard a voice yell for him. A voice he never thought would even dare to speak his name.

**Alright you guys, as a writer I love to please my readers, so I would love if you told me what you wanted. gGve me plots, moments, or some lines to spark an idea for me to write. I would love to see what you guys are looking for right now. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tate!" Ben shouted at the top of his lungs.

It was then that Tate knew this was no longer a trick by Violet, something was wrong. He rushed out of the attic, Beau following out of curiosity, and headed down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. There he saw Ben and Vivien being attacked by Hayden, Fiona, and Bianca. As Beau attacked the two holding Ben, Tate heard Violet's scream echo from her room. He sprinted upstairs and smashed open her door. Dallas was waiting with a razor blade in hand. Tate wasn't afraid, he knew he couldn't get hurt. He over powered Dallas and began to smash his head into the wall before throwing him out of the room and over the railing. Tate watched him plummet to the ground and saw the three girls rushing away. He also saw Beau look up at him before disappearing, probably going back up to the attic.

Tate rushed back into Violet's room to help her. She was fumbling around trying to pick up her clothes. They were all torn and useless rags now. She was crying uncontrollably and struggling to pick up her things. Tate grabbed her arm, but she flinched violently so he let her go.

She stared at him, her eyes full of fear. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, just shaken up by the whole ordeal. She watched as he picked up her ripped clothes, and also let him take the material she had managed to collect. He placed them aside and carefully touched her arms, helping her get up and sit on the bed.

"Are you okay, Violet?" he asked, looking over her body. "He didn't..." he paused noticing she still had on her bra and underwear.

"No." she whimpered.

"Good. Do you need anything?"

"I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please leave?"

"Okay Violet. I'm going to go tell your parents you're okay but I won't let them come up here." Tate kissed her cheek reassuringly before leaving to the kitchen.

Ben and Vivien were comforting the baby when Tate walked in. Both their heads shot up and their eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked, walking towards him.

"She's a bit shaken up, but nothing too bad happened to her. I'm just letting you know she doesn't want visitors. I think she'll come out when she's settled down."

"I'm going to see her." Ben growled.

"No, Mr Harmon, please. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone see her. She wants to be alone."

Ben stared at Tate, remembering all the pain he caused, but he had saved his little girl so Ben backed away and went to see if Jeffery and Vivien was okay. With that, Tate went back up to the attic with Beau. He was bunking there now-a-days.

0000000000

Violet crept up the ladder into the attic and saw Tate sleeping in the same bed as Beau. She smiled at how Tate slept, quite peaceful. She whispered his name and poked him a little, but instead of waking Tate, she woke Beau. When he saw her he groaned and looked to Tate before punching with square in the jaw. Tate woke up shouting curse words.

"God dammit Beau, what the fuck was that for?" Beau only responded by pointing to Violet.

Tate was shocked but also excited and then worried about Violet being there. He stood up and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes for anything to tell him why she was here. It was a mixed bowl, her eyes.

"What do you need, Violet?" he asked sincerely.

"I got scared, would you mind it if I stayed the night you and Beau?"

"Of course not, we have-" Tate turned and saw that Beau had spread out so that not even Violet's little body could fit on the bed. "Um," he chuckled, "how about we go to your room. You sleep while I stay up and keep watch over you."

"Really? You'll do that?"

"I'll do anything you want."

0000000000

Violet was settled into bed and Tate took a seat on the edge, watching her. She didn't close her eyes, she seemed to be thinking, lost in her own mind. Tate couldn't imagine the worries and fears she had now. It was a painful thing to be almost raped, even just sexually assaulted, for all people.

"You know, if you wanna talk, I'm here." Tate reminded.

"I know." she was silent, but not closing her eyes still. "It was just scary. I didn't know what to do. I hated being so easily over powered."

"I understand." Tate nodded.

"Ugh and when he touched me," she squeezed her eyes shut, "he was so rough and gross."

"Well you've only ever been touched by me so of course it felt wrong."

Violet thought, "I wish he would've been more like you. Gentle and sweet."

"Bad guys aren't gentle or sweet when it comes to this type of stuff. They just do whatever pleases them."

"Tate?" Violet whispered.

"Yes?"

Tate turned to face her, when he did her face was inches from his.

0000000000

Ben pulled the covers back, sitting up and waking Vivien.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't sleep. I need to go make sure she's okay."

"Tate said she was and that she wanted to be alone."

"I can't believe you are trusting him, after all he did to us."

"I have gotten over it and Violet is trying to. I think you should also."

"I can't. He hurt the two most important people in my life. He's a psychopath that I know only acts like a good guy because he just wants to get into Violet's pants. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness. And you better believe I'm going to talk to Violet and make her understand why she need to stay away from him!"

"Just come back to bed."

"No, I'm going to just peak in and then I'll come back." Ben stated as he left their room, heading for Violet's


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry guys that I hadn't posted in awhile. My granpa's funeral was this weekend and all my family just came and we partied it up in honor in him. But now my computer is better and all the stress is done. So I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandpa Jerry. Love you and I hope you are up in heaven playing a good game of golf.**

Violet's mouth moved against Tate's, slowly and passionately. Tate's eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of kissing her sweet lips again. Oh how he had missed her plump, juicy lips moving aggressively against his own. He didn't know it but Ben had entered the room and saw as their lips parted. He was so shocked he couldn't move.

"Tate, I want you to sleep with me." Violet sighed.

"Well, I'll lay down with you, but I gotta stay awake encase those three come back for more." Tate chuckled.

"No Tate, I want you to _sleep_ with me." Violet bit her bottom lip.

Tate was at a lost of words. Violet thought he was just so excited and surprised her couldn't speak. She climbed onto his lap and proceeded to make out with him. Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing. Exactly what he had predicted was happening right in front of his eyes. Well he wasn't having it. Right as he was about to punch Tate right in the face, Tate did something unexpected by both Harmons.

"Violet, "Tate said, pushing her away from him, "I can't."

Violet frowned, "What? You haven't been taking those meds still, right?"

"No, it don't mean I _can't_. I just mean, we shouldn't."

Violet got off his lap, "You're rejecting me again?"

"No, no Vi, I'm not rejecting you. I'm just not sure you are in the right state of mind to say you want to have sex."

"How could I not be?" Violet paced around her room.

"You're scared and you feel violated. You just want someone to be there for you and you want to forget about the bad sexual stuff and replace it with good sexual stuff."

"So why won't you let me forget?"

"Because it will ruin everything."

"Ruin what?"

"Ruin our relationship. You have to forgive me before we can begin to build the trust and love we used to have back up again. Then when we both want to we make love and everything will be perfect again."

"I do forgive you, Tate!" Violet screamed, trying to hug Tate.

"No, Violet, don't mess with me." He shook his head, holding her away.

"But I do Tate, I do! I forgive you! I forgive you for killing all those people, for lying, and raping my mom!" she sobbed.

"No, Violet!" Tate shouted, gripping her wrists hard. "Stop it! You don't! You're lying!"

"Please Tate. I want you." Violet begged and took off her shirt.

"Oh sweet god." Tate groaned as he saw Violet stand in that sexy, lace bra he had taken at one point.

"I know you want me, Tate." Violet sighed and reached to grab him, but Tate grabbed her wrist.

"No," Violet looked at him, shocked, "no Violet. We can do this."

"Don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes, yes, oh god dammit yes. But I won't let everything I've worked hard for to be for nothing all for one night of pleasure." Tate whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

Violet sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Fine." she pouted and went to lay down on her bed. "Go away then."

"Violet."

"Tate!" she yelled.

"Don't. Don't do that again." Tate pleaded.

Violet finally broke down, crying hard into her pillows. Ben wanted to rush over and hold his sweet baby girl, but Tate was ahead of him. He rubbed Violet's back and pulled her up onto his lap and shushed her quietly as she sobbed.

"Violet? Listen to me." Tate whispered. "I'll come back tomorrow night, to guard you again, and if you still want to be intimate we can. I'll only kiss you and cuddle with you though. Does that sound good?" Violet nodded against his chest. "And when you forgive me and we get back together, I'll happily make love to you all night, okay?" Violet nodded again. "Good." Tate kissed her on the top of her head before helping to lie her down under the covers and tuck her in.

She gazed up at Tate with watery eyes. "Tate? Could you get under the blankets with me? I promise not to try anything, it would just make me feel safer."

Tate couldn't help but give into her wants and wishes. He scooted in the bed, laying behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her small body. He breathed in her sent and gave her a final kiss on the temple before listening to her breathing as she feel asleep. Ben was proud that Tate hadn't had sex with Violet, but he was still suspicious. He knew he'd talk to Tate tomorrow. So he left them for the night. His innocent little girl and Tate.

**Please review you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Violet woke up to the sound of tapping. She rolled over to find Tate typing on her computer. She didn't say a word, only rolled back over and stared at the wall. Tate noticed and decided to give her a minute to remember all that had happened last night. It was hard for both of them. Violet only wanted to be with Tate and to feel protected, but Tate knew he couldn't do what she wanted. It wasn't the right time for them.

"Constance was here. She brought muffins. I think they were chocolate chip." he said. "Smelled really good."

"I'm gonna go get one." Violet told, but Tate stopped her.

"I'll get it for you. She also brought me coffee, but I didn't want to leave you while you were sleeping."

"Okay." Violet mumbled.

Tate smiled and gave her cheek a pinch, not knowing if she would want a kiss now that she had settled down. He smiled before he closed the door and went downstairs. In the kitchen he grabbed two muffins, knowing he would give his to Violet anyway, and then also swiped his coffee up. As he was about to turn and leave a voice called out for him.

"Tate."

He turned and looked to see who was sitting at the counter. It was Ben Harmon. Tate hadn't noticed him because he was so focused on getting back to Violet. Ben was finishing off a muffin and sipping his dark roast coffee. Tate looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

"Sit down." Ben said, pulling out a chair beside him.

"Violet is waiting for her food." Tate told.

"I think some time alone will be good, and it's not like she'll starve."

Tate cautiously took a seat and set his items down on the counter. He looked at Ben and waited. Ben didn't say anything right away, he seemed to be studying Tate, and it made Tate quite nervous. He shifted a lot in his seat until Ben finally spoke.

"I saw you last night." he started, making Tate's eyes widened.

"What did you all see?" he worried Ben had left before Tate had turned down Violet.

"All from where Violet threw herself at you, to where you kissed her goodnight."

Tate sighed, "Good. It could have looked bad if you left at certain points." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet." Ben said seriously, making Tate's smile fall.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Just want to hear what you were thinking about when Violet kissed you and took off her shirt. And you better tell me the truth."

"I will, I promise I will."

"Good. Now what went through your mind when Violet kissed you?"

"I'll admit, my thoughts didn't start out pure. I flashed back to went we made love for the first time. I pictured her body and the adorable way she got nervous when I tried to undress her." Tate chuckled, scratching his head.

"So you thought of Violet's naked body." Ben summarized.

"No." Ben looked up. "I've never seen her fully naked."

"What? But you two had sex?"

"Well yeah, but Violet was nervous and didn't want to be stared at so I didn't really get a good look. She also wanted us to do it under the blankets and with the lights off and the shades closed. I turned them on after she got dressed so I never truly saw her body very well."

"I see." Ben said, quite surprised Tate had allowed all of that. "So, you didn't have sex with her last night because you felt she wasn't ready, but you think she was ready when she didn't want you to see her naked? That doesn't check out with me."

"Well, if we had had sex last night it would've ruined our relationship, where as our first time only made it better. And she had never been with a guy and I had rejected her before that so I thought it was normal for her to be insecure about the way she looked. But I thought if we did it and I made her feel good about herself while we were doing it, then maybe she'd be a little more confident next time. That's why I made it a goal to compliment her through the whole thing." Tate stated proudly.

"I see. What about when she took her shirt off?"

"Once again, not the purest thoughts." Tate joked awkwardly. "I had imagined her in that bra a lot when we first were together and then seeing her in it made me..." Tate's eyes flashed to Ben's, he gulped. ",want to do a lot of dirty things to her."

"Like what?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"I want to know exactly what you were thinking."

Tate grimaced, "I'm not proud of it, but um I wanted to pick her up and throw her on the bed or the chair or even her shelves and just rip off all her clothes." he stopped, hoping that was enough.

"That's it? That's where you wanted to stop?"

Tate groaned, "No. I then would just lick her breasts and even her..." Tate looked down at her crotch.

"Her what?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?" Ben was silent. "Her, her vagina and then I would fuck her."

"Fuck her?"

"I told her my thought weren't pure, but I would never do them in real life! I used to think and jerk off to it, but now I don't want to do anything but lay her down nicely, get her comfortable, and make love to her."

"What is making love to you, Tate? How do you picture it?"

"The way I first had sex with your daughter. Respectful, slow, and good." Tate looked away. "I was so afraid I'd hurt her." he whimpered.

"Tate look at me." Ben ordered, and Tate obeyed. "Did you get any ideas while she was sleeping?"

"Not dirty ones."

"What were they then?"

"I was hoping that she would roll over and want to talk to me. That she would be calmer and we could discuss stuff."

"Like what?"

"How we felt about each other, what we wanted to do, how she was feeling about me. Stuff like that."

"What about when she said she had forgiven you? You snapped. Why?"

"I was so upset because I've waited years for her to tell me that, and when she does she doesn't even mean it." Tate teared up., growling through closed teeth. "All I've wanted was to make it up to her. That's it."

"Remember when I told you people can't forgive someone unless the harm is directly at them? It's true, Tate."

"Well, even though I know that, I can't stop myself. Violet is my light. She scares away all the darkness with just a simple look. She makes a bad day turn into the best with a warm smile. She can make me feel like everything is okay, even if the world is falling apart, by just holding my hand. She's my one and only true love, and I refuse to stop trying to get her back. I want her. I want her to be mine and only mine. I want her to want to kiss me, and cuddle with me, and eat breakfast with me, and I just want her to want me in her life. I won't stop until I get that. I can't stop. I love your daughter, Dr Harmon. I love her." Tate stood up, staring into his eyes. "I love Violet Harmon." he proclaimed.

Ben sat, staring back into Tate's eyes. He squinted, thinking, going over everything that he had heard, trying to figure out if Tate could be trusted. What was he thinking, of course he couldn't. Tate was a psychopath. He couldn't be trusted. But Ben had noticed that Tate wasn't quite the same. He was being honest and sincere. While he could have acted it all out, Ben didn't think so. Now way could Tate have turned Violet's offer down unless he truly was looking out for her. Ben had decided. He stood up and was face to face with Tate. The monster who ruined his family.

"You will earn her love back." Ben nodded.

"What?" Tate's eyes widened in pure shock.

"She won't be able to stop it. She has always cared for you, and now I see she wants to have you back as well." Ben sat back down. "You will get her back, but I swear to God I will beat you over and over for the rest of eternity if you hurt her. If you wrong her again you will never get her back because I will stand over you for the rest of your undead life." Ben growled, but Tate remained emotionless.

"I know you will, but believe me when I say that I will never hurt Violet again. Never." Tate promised, sitting back down too.

"You haven't completely changed, Tate." This took Tate back. "You still have hurt people and are causing some suffering to this day. Maybe not for the people in this house but for the ones outside of it. I am okay with you being with my daughter, but I am still not okay with you."

"I understand. I know I haven't made everything right, but I will one day."

"I'm sure you will." Ben nodded. "Now go take Violet her muffins."

Tate nodded and started his way back up to Violet's room.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Reviews please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"What took you so long?" Violet looked up from her old magazine.

"Nothing." Tate shook his head, handing her the muffins. "Why are you reading that?"

"My parents got me these not too long before I died and maybe it has information on newer stuff going on in the world."

"Yeah eight years ago it was new, probably not anymore."

"You're right." Violet groaned. "It's boring anyway."

Tate smiled. "Well, eat your muffins and then we can go do stuff."

"Okay, but you have to tell me what took you so long to get back first."

"I told you it was nothing."

"You also told me you'd do anything I want. Now tell me what happened?"

"Okay, your dad wanted to talk."

"My dad? About what?" Violet sat up.

"He apparently saw us last night, all the crazy stuff. I think he did a psych evaluation on me."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me what I thought when you came on to me. I told him the truth and he said he was okay with us hanging out, but not okay with me personally." he turned away.

"I see." Violet looked down too.

"Yeah, so, Violet?"

"Yeah?" Violet's head turned to look Tate in the eyes.

"Your mom and dad, Chad and Patrick, everyone I've apologized to has forgiven me. So," Tate went and kneeled down by Violet, "Violet, I'm sorry for lying and hurting your family. I'm sorry I made you feel confused and scared, I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry." Tate finished, looking into Violet's orbs.

"Thank you, Tate." Violet whispered, kissing his forehead.

Tate's head fell, he knew then Violet hadn't yet forgiven him and it made him wonder if she ever would.

0000000000

It was 3 days before Christmas, this was the second holiday when the ghosts were allowed to leave. The time was between 3 days before Christmas to New Years night, then they were stuck until Halloween again. It was still bullshit but it could be worse. Tate had gotten up early, not worrying to bother Violet because he had been spending more nights in the attic with Beau. It had been a few weeks since Violet had refused to forgive him, and it hurt him to lay in bed next to her.

But now he was up at 12 A.M. and able to leave. He had spent the nights figuring out the internet and found someone he wanted to talk to. She had really understood Violet in ways he didn't know someone could know another. He had set up the time to meet her and was happy when he found her at their meeting spot.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Tate smiled, sitting down next to her on the bench in the park.

"Of course." Stacy smiled back. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, everyone in the house has forgiven me for all the bad I've done. So when I apologized for the 100th time she didn't forgive me. Why won't she?"

"She may just be upset still, or not yet ready."

"That can't be it. She's let me in so much! How can she still be mad at me? You said she was confused, what could it be about?"

"I can't say."

"You can't think of anything else that might be stopping her?"

"Well, maybe she hasn't gotten over something that isn't entirely you."

"What do you mean?"

"There might be something that she is upset about, and it might only be slightly related to you."

"Like?"

"Something she worries about?"

Tate thought and thought, until his eyes widened. "Stacy! You're a genius!" Tate jumped up, hugging and twirling her around.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Stacy giggled as she was set down, watching Tate run off.

0000000000

"Mom?" Tate peered into her mother's bedroom.

It was 1 A.M., but he had to wake up his mom. He needed her, even though he hated the thought of begging for her help, he needed her help, or at least her money.

"Tate?" Constance groaned, waking up and sitting up as he took a seat.

"Hey mom."

"What are you doing her eboy, and at this time?"

"I need your help."

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"All I really need is some money to buy Christmas presents for Violet."

"I should have guessed. You only suck up your pride for that girl."

"I love her mom, and I want to help her."

"Well, while I love it when you come to me for money and nothing else, I'm afraid I need to finish my beauty sleep."

"Don't fucking pull me around, what do you want from me?"

"I would just like to spend sometime with my son this holiday." Constance shrugged.

"Fine, I'll come over here for a Christmas dinner. Is that good enough?"

"Sure." Constance smiled, handing Tate her debit card.

Tate sighed, smiling at the card before leaving to go get ready for a shopping spree.

**Hope you guys liked it! Violet and Tate cute stuff are sure to come soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas day came really fast. Like every year the ghosts, that wanted to participate, did a secret Santa and then you could also buy something for who ever you wanted. It was a nice way to make sure everyone got at least one gift. Constance helped the people buy each other things. It surprised all that she still had money after all these years, but they all were grateful.

Everyone was going out for the morning and afternoon and then they would all come back at night to celebrate. Today the gay couple were going to a bar together, they thought it would be like a test, and then the Harmon's were planning on taking Jeffery to this park they always decorated with lights. While everyone else either went out or stayed in, Tate was over at his mom's house, making dinner.

"Is everything ready?" Constance chirped.

"Almost." Tate sighed, flipping the sandwiches.

It was all Tate had learned to make, and although his mother had complained about how boring it was, he made it anyway. She was lucky he even offered to cook for her. When he turned around, he nearly dropped the plates. Constance was there sitting next to Michael, Tate's son.

"I didn't know he'd be here." Tate growled, knowing what his mom was up to.

"Well, what did you think? I was going to leave him alone for an hour?" Constance scoffed.

"Fine, I'll make him a sandwich too."

"Thank you." Michael giggled, grinning ear to ear.

Tate shook it off and reminded himself it was only a hour and then he could go see Violet and give her his presents.

0000000000

It was 8 and everyone was coming back, laughing and in good spirits. This made the Harmon's feel good about this Christmas. Almost all their Christmas' had little hiccups, but this one was looking like it'd be better than all of them so far.

Everyone got their presents and opened them quickly, then they all spent 5 minutes going around and hugging, thanking, everyone. Once it seemed like everyone was just going around, chatting, Ben stood up on the table.

"Alright, has everyone gotten or given their presents to everyone?"

Everyone was nodding until a voice shouted out. "Not mine!"

All the guests turned to Tate, standing in the door way. He gulped when everyone began staring, and cleared his throat.

"Violet," he coughed, "I got you some presents."

Violet frowned and waited for him to bring her, what she thought would be a little box, but instead he had Beau, and Thaddeus, and his mom bringing in piles of boxes and bags. Violet felt all the ghosts staring at her, and while she could admit she was flattered, she was more upset that he had bought all this just for her. She felt her face get all red and suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. She sprinted up the stairs and left everyone whispering.

0000000000

In the middle of the night, Tate was sitting at the kitchen counter, sulking.

"Tate?"

He quickly turned to see Vivien, holding her baby, walking over to him. She took a seat and held her Jeffery to her chest.

"You alright, honey?"

"Not really. I feel like an ass."

"Because of Violet?"

"I get that I overwhelmed her and brought a lot of attention to her, but I didn't think she would get so upset. I just wanted her to happy."

"Well, Christmas isn't about gifts."

"I know. I bought all that stuff to make her feel better. See I think she's so mad at me because I'm the reason she killed herself. And now she wants so badly to be alive and know all about the new world. I bought her things to help."

"That's sweet, Tate. I think if you went up there now with all of it she'd be happier."

"What if she won't let me in?"

"I'll help." Vivien winked.

0000000000

"Violet?"

"Go away mom, I don't want to talk."

Vivien entered the room anyway, her and Ben carrying the many gifts for Violet.

"What is this?" Violet shrieked.

"They are your presents and I think you should be polite and see what Tate got you." Ben scolded.

Just then Tate walked in, holding Jeffery carefully in his arms. Vivien smiled at how gentle Tate was before taking her baby back and leaving the teenagers alone.

"Why did you get all this stuff?" Violet asked.

"To make you happy."

"I'm fine."

"That's not happy. Here." Tate handed her a gift.

Tate was smiling like a kid and Violet found it so hard not to smile cheerfully back. She pulled the colorful paper out of the bag and lifted the heavy books out. She examined them. One was a book about modern science, electronics, and history.

"They are the most recent. Now you can know what's going on in the world."

"That's sweet, but this electronics one probably won't help me since my computer is pretty old."

Tate smiled bigger than ever and handed her a box. She excitedly opened it, knowing what it was and was excited when she saw a new laptop. When she looked up to thank him, he had already put another present in front of her. Violet blushed and opened it. By the end of it all she had a CD player/radio, new CD's from her favorite bands, the most popular books in the last ten years, and a new ipod. It was all the newest things and she couldn't have been happier.

"Tate," she gasped, "I can't believe you got me all this stuff."

"Well, I was hoping it would help." Violet frowned. "I've noticed you wanted to know more about the world outside of these walls, so I thought these might be a start."

"This is more than enough!" Violet giggled and flew into his arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you so much, Tate."

"You're welcome, Vi."

There was a moment of silence as Violet was lost in thought. She finally looked up into Tate's dark eyes and smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Wow." Tate sighed as the parted. "Did um, that happen uh to mean anything?" he asked, nervously.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that." she winked.


	13. Chapter 13

Tate and Violet had stayed up for hours reading the new books and updating her new computer with the best anti-virus software and learning all the new games and websites that were around now-a-days. It was a lot of fun, but when they woke up from their power nap in the afternoon, they figured they better enjoy the time they have left to leave the house.

They went everywhere they could. The park, arcade, mall, and then would just walk around, shooting the breeze. When they got home the sun was coming up for the next day. Neither of them were close to being tired, so they learned more and played around more, and listened to more music.

"You know what I should have gotten you?" Tate said as he laid down a card.

"What?"

"Newer games."

Violet giggled, "Next year."

"I could ask my mom to get us stuff." Tate suggested.

"Tate," Violet laughed, "I don't want everything in my life to be new. Playing card and chess, this is our thing and I like it."

Tate smiled, looking down to hide his blush as he picked up a card.

0000000000

New Years was here in no time and everyone had gone out somewhere to watch the big bright ball drop. Most were in bars, and some were at home watching online, and then Violet and Tate were out in the street, crowded around with others watching on a big screen attached to a building. They were at the back so they wouldn't be bumped into or anything.

"I love New Years." Tate said to Violet.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because everyone gets to start again. Start a new journey, a new life, or really anything. You make a goal and that's what you put all your time and energy into. It's a nice thought, even if everyone breaks their resolution right away, that we all try to make our lives just a little better."

"What's your New Years resolution?"

"I don't know yet." Tate frowned, thinking. "What about you?"

"I might have an idea, but I'm not sure."

Tate looked at Violet, noticing her beautiful, flawless skin bright with colors from the lights around them. Her eyes glistened as she watched the screen. He glanced at her plump lips and remembered how soft and light they were. He loved Violet so much.

Just then the crowd roared to life, shouting at the top of their lungs. 10, 9, 8, 7...! Tate and Violet turned to look at each other, just to flash a smile, but something made them stop and stare. At the moment they should have been watching the ball light up and fireworks flash into the air, they both leaned in naturally, kissing their hearts out.

By the time they parted the ball was down and the fireworks were coming to an end. Millions of people were drinking and cheering and laughing and singing, all was at peace. Everyone was happy.

"I know what my New Years resolution is." Tate stated, before slowly leaning in to kiss her again.

0000000000

Violet woke up facing Tate, his sleeping face only inches away from hers. She smiled happily. He used to never sleep except for maybe 4 hours a week, sometimes only 4 hours a month, but most of the time not even an minute a month. He had said last night was the best night of his life before he yawned and drifted off. Violet beamed at the memory and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Mmmm, Violet." he moaned.

She watched, waiting for him to wake up, but he didn't. She studied him longer and noticed his eyes moving under his eyelids and his mouth moving ever so slightly. She gave him another kiss on the cheek, then to forehead, then the nose, and finally his lips, waking him up right away.

"Well good morning, sunshine." he yawned.

"You were dreaming." Violet chuckled.

"Huh?" Tate asked, stretching out his body.

"You were dreaming. You said my name and were mouthing something, but I couldn't hear."

"I don't dream anymore, Violet." Tate said sadly.

"How do you know? I still do. Why couldn't you?"

Tate shrugged, "I just don't."

"Well, you were just now." Violet stated and cuddled onto his hard chest.

They stayed in bed for the day, bring up memories of the last few days. They read more and searched things on Google. When they weren't playing card games, they would cuddle and kiss under the blankets. Violet liked the sheets pulled over their heads because it seemed more private. It was like their little secret fort, away from everyone else, and no one could get to them.

It wasn't until late at night did they sneak out for a romantic night outside. It was warm and they decided to sit under the gazebo and gaze at the stars. Violet was on Tate's lap and the stayed that way for hours. When the sun began to rise, creating a beautiful sky that was half night and half day, they thought it was best to head in.

That's how days went for them after that. All they wanted was to be around each other. Of course Violet would talk to her mom and dad, and play with Beau and Jeffery, and Tate would go to visit Nora a couple of days, but otherwise they were alone. They hid away in their room and no one bothered them, knowing that after eight years, they had lots of time to make up for.

**Now don't freak out, this isn't the last chapter. I still have to write at least one more, maybe two, but this is supposed to be M rated. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Halloween was tomorrow and Violet and Tate weren't sure what they wanted to do on their night of freedom. They both agreed to something they hadn't done before, so they could share in a new moment together, but they didn't know what they should do.

"What about going to a club?" Tate suggested.

"Eh." Violet grimaced.

"Why not? I've never done it and neither have you."

"Yeah, but it's…not really our thing."

"Our thing?" Tate frowned.

"We aren't the club going type." Violet stated.

"Says who?"

"It's just how it is." Violet shrugged.

Tate sat and thought for a while before a grin spread over his face. He rolled over and straddled her hips, peering at her over her book. She glanced at him, smiled, and went back to reading. Tate continued to grin as he took her book and tossed it away. Violet's face was shocked, but she didn't care once Tate's lips were pressed against hers.

"Did you think you were the type to sit in bed and make out?" Tate asked.

"Yes, actually." Violet crossed her arms.

"Well what about the type to be ticklish?" Tate smirked mischievously as he pinched her sides, making Violet squirm and try to hold back a smile. "Or who would've thought that you were the type of girl to blush when I call you beautiful?" Violet kept her arms tighter now, holding back a blush.

Tate winked, grinning like a cat, and rolled off her.

"I just don't think I'd like it." Violet stated.

"Well, how do you know if you've never done it?"

"It doesn't seem like something I'd like doing."

Tate smiled wide, rolling on top of her, and Violet groaned. "You like singing along to songs sometimes. You like painting, coloring, and building towers with Legos. Did you ever think you'd like doing any of that before?"

Violet avoided eye contact. "No."

"Exactly." Tate leaned down to Violet's face, making Violet look at him. "What are you so scared of?"

"Nothing." Violet said defensively.

"Then let's go to the club tomorrow." Violet sighed. "If you don't like it we can leave."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life." He joked, making both chuckle. "Just try it. Besides I bet I can make it fun." Tate winked.

00000000000

Violet and Tate were walking the streets of Los Angeles, no one could see them and they kept it that way until they got into the club, then they went to the corner and took in the scene before them.

Lights were flashing everywhere, people dancing and falling over everywhere. The music didn't have words. It was fast, electronic noise that never stopped. Violet didn't really like it, but no club would play her style of music.

"Want to dance?" Tate shouted near her ear so she could hear him with all the noise.

"No, I'm good. Let's just chill here." Violet answered back.

Tate gave her a look. "Violet, please, try to have fun."

"I told you, this isn't something I like."

"Well, I want you to try before we leave. Okay?" Violet rolled her eyes but nodded.

Tate grabbed her hand, smiling, and led her to the dance floor. Tate got her closer to the middle so that she couldn't just run out. She at first stood there, but Tate brought her closer to him. He watched how everyone else was dancing and positioned Violet in front of him, her back to his front.

"Just try to do what everyone else is doing." Tate told her.

Violet looked around and saw everyone was grinding, she turned her head and shook her head no. Tate's eyes pleaded with her, to just try. Violet moved her hips a bit, but she just didn't know how to do it. Tate sensed she was frustrated and not having fun. He gripped her hips and pushed her through the crowd and out the door.

"I'm sorry." Violet mumbled.

"It's fine." Tate smiled. "You tried."

Violet smiled when she saw his smile. "Maybe we can dance at home. In our own way."

"We could, but let's not waste the night."

Tate took Violet by the hand and they started to walk. They spent most the night walking around and seeing all the buildings that have changed and noticing newer things around town. It was about midnight when Violet and Tate had come to a place they hadn't been to in 8 years. The beach.

"Do you want to chill out for a while?" Violet asked.

"Only if you want." Tate nodded.

Violet smiled and walked down with Tate to the shore, sitting in the same place they did on their first date. There was even a fire going already.

"This is perfect." Tate said.

"It is. This is like a new start for us now."

Tate gazed into Violet's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Violet smiled.

Tate smiled too and kissed Violet passionately, when a stick breaking made them look up. Coming down the beach, just like last time, were the Dead Breakfast Club. Tate and Violet froze, watching as they all passed them, but giving dirty looks to Tate. They were almost gone when Tate stood up.

"Wait!" he called to them, making them turn to him. "I owe you an explanation." This made all focus and listen. "My dad left when I was little, which now I know was a lie, he was killed by my mom, and I hated my mom. She was a cock sucker, literally. She had her boyfriend kill my older brother and then treated my sister horribly. My mom always expected me to be perfect, that's all she cared about; having perfect children. She became a bitch when she found out she couldn't have a normal child. Anyway, I guess one day I snapped. I thought the world was horrible and cruel, and I wanted to save you guys. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, but I swear I thought I was doing something right for once when I killed you." Tate was sobbing, spit falling from his mouth and snot running down his nose.

All the teens waited and watched, making sure he was done. Tate looked at them, with true sadness in his eyes. They finally took steps toward him. Tate was worried they were going to beat him up, instead the girls hugged him and they guys patted him on the back.

"We only ever wanted an explanation." Stephanie said, it was then they disappeared.

Violet came up behind Tate, rubbing his back. "It's getting late. Let's head home."

"Okay." Tate nodded, taking deep breaths.

**Next chapter should be the last. Sexy stuff basically, so I hope you have enjoyed the story. Leave reviews and any ideas for more FanFics are happily wanted.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter so I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and enjoy this extremely long ending!**

It was the day after Halloween and the other ghosts had planned to have a Halloween party to keep their spirits high. There were Jack-O-Lanterns, bobbing for apples, and a giant fest. While the ghosts didn't get hungry, they also didn't get full, so they were able to eat it all. While everyone was talking a drinking, Violet and Tate had stayed at the table to have a romantic dessert.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? And the next day? And the day after that?" Violet joked.

"We're going to have fun being around each other." Tate smiled.

Violet smiled back, "Seriously though."

Tate shrugged, "We can read, listen to more music, practice dancing, play games, and just do stuff to pass the time. It'll be fun as long as we're together." Tate reached across the table to hold her hand.

Violet smiled weakly, "I hope so."

They sat in silence for a bit, just to enjoy each other's company. A loud laugh from Travis made them look and see someone had poured the barrel of water on top of him. Both Violet and Tate chuckled, making them turn back to each other.

"Would you stay here for 20 minutes and then come up to the room?" Violet whispered.

Tate nodded, frowning. Violet smiled and pecked him on the lips before heading up to their room. As Tate sat and thought about what Violet could be up to, Ben sat down beside him.

"What's up, Tate?" Ben asked casually.

"Nothing much. I and Vi are probably going to bed soon."

"Yeah, same. It's getting pretty late. Where is, Violet?"

"She ran up to the room."

"Why didn't you go with?"

"She told me to wait 20 minutes." Tate explained, looking at his watch.

Ben breathed in deeply. "Do you know why?"

"She didn't tell me. I think she's probably just making the room nice to sleep in or something. She might be lighting candles. They are quite peaceful and she falls asleep better with them."

"I don't think she's making it nice to _sleep_ in." Ben gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys have been back together awhile, and no one expects you to take your time getting back to where you ended last time."

"You really think she's planning on having sex?" Tate asked, wide eyed.

"I do." Ben sighed.

Tate looked away awkwardly, "Um, listen don't worry. I promise I won't hurt-."

"I know, Tate, I know. You're a decent guy and I know you'll take care of her, but I just don't want to think about it."

"Right I understand, but then why did you listen to me before? The morning after the night Violet went a little crazy."

"I needed to make sure you weren't a threat to her. Even I hated hearing it I had to in order to assess the situation."

"And me talking about wanting to fuck your daughter got you to think I'm good?" Tate frowned.

"No, you were honest and sincere when you talked about her. Also seeing you hesitate and be nervous showed me you were ashamed, and you weren't ashamed of your thoughts when I was treating you."

Tate nodded and glanced at the clock. "It's been 20 minutes. I'm gonna go see what she wants." Tate said, standing up.

"Alright, and Tate," Ben said, catching Tate's attention, "don't be too loud. I want to have no idea what you are doing to my baby girl."

Tate chuckled and nodded before beginning to head upstairs.

0000000000000

_(During the 20 minutes Tate was waiting)_

Violet stood in the body length mirror, looking at herself. She wore a silky, red nighty that came down to the middle of her thighs. There was black lace below her breasts and above them too. The straps were thin and weren't able to stay on her shoulders well because she was still too small for a small. She sighed and gave a disgusted look. She had thought it looked good online and would look good on her, but it seems she wasted Constance's money on something not for her.

She wanted to surprise Tate and be laying on the bed in some sexy position while she wore this. She also had lacy, red panties to match. She huffed and started to pull the outfit off of her body. She was frustrated that she had spent 15 minutes trying to fix her hair, or put make up on, or doing everything to make herself look good, but she just didn't look good in it.

When the fabric was finally off her body the door swung open and Tate was shocked when he saw Violet practically naked. He was frozen and couldn't help but stare at her body. He had never seen it so clearly.

"Tate! Turn around!" Violet screamed, making Tate snap out of it and spin away.

Violet ran, completely embarrassed, to the bathroom connected to her room. Tate heard the door slam and slowly turned to see if she was still in the room, but found her out of his sight. He went towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Violet? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." She answered back.

"Will you come out?"

"I don't have any clothes."

"I saw you sprint away with something in your hands. What was it?"

"Nothing!"

"Violet-."

"No! Just go to the corner and don't look unless I say."

"Okay, Vi." Tate nodded and did as she said.

When Violet was done she told Tate he could look. He turned carefully and saw Violet in baggy pants and a tank top, looking like a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He approached slowly and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were ready for me." He explained.

"It's fine. Let's go to bed." Violet smiled, pulling him to the bed.

"What did I have to wait downstairs for?" Tate asked, stopping his movement.

"Nothing." Violet laughed nervously.

"Violet please, what was it?"

"It doesn't matter, Tate." She explained, getting under the covers.

"Violet, talk to me." Tate pleaded, sitting on the edge next to her.

"I was going to try and look sexy for you, but it didn't work." Violet grumbled.

Tate frowned and got up and went to their bathroom. Violet watched as he looked around it and started rifling through the drawers. She knew what he was looking for and felt her heart cry when he found it.

He lifted up the lingerie and then looked to Violet. She had by now rolled away from him and pulled the covers up over her head. Tate took the dress and sat down by her. He didn't want to make her feel bad about being insecure or anything so he just tried to explain something to her.

"You know, this is a really sexy outfit. I like it a lot." He started, watching the comforter over her body for any movement. "The color would look great on your skin and it's so soft." He purred as he rubbed it against his face. "I think it'd be fun to slide this off of you." He smirked, seeing the blanket fall down a bit. "Will you wear it for me, Violet?" he whispered right by her ear.

The blanket came down and she stared at him. "You really want me to?" she sniffled a bit.

"I really really want to." Tate winked. "Would you do me the honor?"

"I guess." Violet gave a tiny smile.

Tate layed back on the bed and waited for violet to change and come out of the bathroom. He figured he'd keep his eyes closed and wait for her to tell him when he could look. He heard the door open and close, he heard her feet walk across the carpet, and then there was no sound.

"Tell me when, Violet." He told.

Violet took a deep breath, "Ok, you can look now."

Tate opened his eyes and smiled warmly. Violet stood, very scared, in the shortest, little dress Tate had ever seen. He grinned as he saw her bare legs and remembered what they felt like wrapped around him. He looked her body up and down before seeing her face. She was biting her lips nervously and fidgeting a lot, too.

"Come here." Tate nodded towards the edge on the bed by him.

Violet quickly walked over and sat down as Tate sat up on the bed. He took her hands in his and kissed them both, and then her put her hands in her lap, his on top, before letting them rub her bare thigh nicely.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Not matter what I think you are gorgeous and sexy." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "I want to make sure you're ready, before anything happens."

"I want to be with you, Tate." Violet whimpered.

"Ok." Tate nodded. "We can be together in that way if you want." Violet nodded.

Tate smiled and kissed Violet on the lips, passionately. She kissed back, smiling in to it. Tate's mouth moved up and down her neck and a once to her shouldered before returning to her lips. After he layed her down and climbed on top, he peppered her chest with kisses, trying not to rush into undressing her, but it was tempting.

"Tate?" Violet groaned.

"What, baby?" Tate only used pet names during intimate moments like this.

"Can we do it like last time?"

"What do you mean, babe?"

"Like, with the lights off, and under the covers and stuff?"

Tate sighed, "Violet, you know you're beautiful and I worship your body. Why can't I see it when we make love?"

Violet turned her face away from his, "I just feel more comfortable then."

"You have nothing to be uncomfortable with. This is a special moment between me and you. We are each other's now and I want to be able to look upon your flawless body in these moments."

"Just don't be weird with it."

"I'll always respect you, Violet. Thank you." Tate nuzzled into her neck and kissed it all over. "I love you, Violet."

"I love you, too, Tate."

Tate smiled, running his hands up and down Violet's body, his fingers gliding over the silkiness. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over so she was above him and took a moment to look at her in the outfit again. Violet squirmed around, feeling uncomfortable.

"Violet, you're beautiful. Don't be shy." Tate grinned, poking her in the stomach.

Violet nodded and smiled as Tate gazed at her more and touched her body. He saw her smile and smiled back before sitting up carefully and kissing her. The kiss was slow and passionate, exactly how Violet liked it most of the time. Tate gently rolled so he hovered over her again, all while maintaining the kiss.

He slightly pushed up her dress, moving his lips to her neck, and feeling her hot, bare skin. It gave him a jolt of excitement to finally be able to touch her again. He pushed the dress up more, wanting to be able to feel her more. Violet gasped at his impatient move, but wasn't upset because she too was happy they were becoming more intimate.

As Tate started to kiss lower on her chest, Violet tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging just a little. Tate sat up, pulling his hair out of Violet's grasp, and giving her a look. Violet smirked, finding it funny he thought he had to check, but she nodded and sat up a bit. Tate grinned like a cat and joyfully pulled the fabric off of her, glancing at her almost naked body. He didn't want to stare and piss Violet off, so he layed her back down and began kissing her bare body everywhere.

He started with her neck and then moved down her chest, going through the middle of her breasts, and then placing them all over her stomach ad sides. He continued to mumble how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, and Violet really liked it to be honest.

Tate slipped his shirt off and kissed her harshly, loving the feeling of their bare chests touching. He moaned and mumbled words of love into the kiss, all the while slowly peeling her underwear down. He played with her tits as they continued to kiss.

Tate kneeled up strain and smiled as he looked at her naked body. Violet, for once, didn't hide or act scared. She smiled back at him and reached out to touch his smooth chest. Tate grinned wider than ever and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He kissed her softly as he positioned himself and carefully pushed himself into her. Violet smiled cheerfully into the kiss and moaned a bit to, telling him she was okay.

Tate started off slow, knowing that they hadn't done this in a while and she was tight again, but she didn't seem to be in pain, which made him speed up, then he lost it. the whole time he tried to be gentle and control it, but she felt so good around him and the noises she made drove him crazy. She never made a sound of pain or protest which was why he continued to speed up and be a little more rough with her than he had planned. The roughness and the intensity of it all caused him to finish inside of her pretty quickly. His body gave out and he rested a bit on top of her, still inside though.

"I'm sorry, Violet." He shook his head. "Just give me a few minutes and we can go again, I promise."

Violet chuckled, playing with his hair, "You did great, Tate."

"I didn't last long, and it didn't get you to climax."

"It's fine. We have forever to do this. I can limitless orgasms."

Tate laughed hard at that, kissing her shoulders, neck, and lips. He kicked his pants off fully and moved them under the blankets. It was a bit chilly this time of month and they didn't have heat either.

"I love you, Violet." Tate mumbled, drifting off.

"I love you, too, Tate." Violet smiled, resting her head on his chest as she fell asleep.

**Okay! This is the end of my first ever multiple chapters Violate FanFic! Yay me! I have another plan for a story, starring Violet and Tate, but it's going to be a story that kind of doesn't have too much of it planned. I'm just gonna write and see what comes out. So I'll post that too, and I hope you guys read and like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ya'll, this isn't an update, sorry to get your hopes up, I just wanted to inform everyone about the poll I opened asking what couple you guys want to read about. I haven't yet watched season three of American Horror Story, but I think it'll be on Netflix soon. So go to my homepage and vote on the poll whether you want more Violate or wait for me to watch the romance between Kyle and Zoe. Thanks!**


End file.
